1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beds with metal or wooden bed rails and metal bed frames which have metal adjustable cross bars with or without legs on the cross bars. While this invention is particularly applicable to queen and king size beds which require legs on the cross bars to support the extra width and weight of such beds and bedding, it also is applicable to full and twin size beds.
Specifically this invention is related to adjustable angle iron cross bars for bed rails and frames designed for use with various sized beds and to a device for fastening the parts of the adjustable angle iron cross bars together to protect the rails and support the bedding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional beds and bed rails require longitudinally spaced, transversely extending wooden or metal slats extending between the side rails. The side rails tend to warp, twist outwardly or deflect under the weight of the box spring and other bedding components which cause the box spring to sag. This especially is a problem with wider span beds and bedding, such as, queen size and king size widths, since the wider bedding is heavier as well as being wider and longer. Slats setting on angle iron or wood rails not only push the rails downwardly, but also push the rails outwardly when weight is placed on the slats. This is a critical problem as the twisting or torquing of the rails frequently cause the bed legs to split when the slot in the legs of the beds is too close to the outside edge of the leg, or cause the bed legs to split away from the end board. These slats are normally 1" thick or less and create a sway in the box spring between one slat and the next, thereby weakening the frame of the box spring.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,674 issued Jan. 3, 1977 discloses metal bed rails for queen size beds which eliminate the use of transverse slats and are interconnected by a centrally located angle iron rigid cross member with legs and adjustable glides. By extending the threaded glides to contact the floor they prevent the boxspring from sagging and eliminate undue stress on the side rails and bed legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 discloses an adjustable cross bar and foldable adjustable legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,852 is an improvement on the adjustable leg structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039. The present invention is an improvement on the adjustable cross bar shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 and eliminates the "C" shaped clamp and thumb screw tightener used in the cross bar of U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 which has a tendency to work loose, while providing easier adjustment in length and greater rigidity to the extended cross bar.